My Lovely Onii-Chan
by Neko Twins Kagamine
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto yang tenang diganggu oleh Imoutonya bagaimana ceritanya? lihat aja desu xD
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Onii-Chan**

 **Disclamer: Naruto & Highschool DxD**

(Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan Milik saya xD)

 **Genre:** Romance, Humor, Ecchi, Harem, dll.

 **Rating:** T (akan berubah sewaktu waktu)

 **Pair:** Naruto x ...

 **Warning :** Author Pemula, Incest, OOC, abal, gaje, typo dll.

 **Don't Like Don't Read Okey :3**

.

.

.

.

 **Summary:** Naruto adalah anak kedua dikeluarga Gremory, anak pertama yaitu bernama Sirzech Gremory yang sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai Presedir diperusahaan Lucifer Perusahaan milik ayahnya, anak ketiga bernama Rias Gremory dia gadis yang cantik seperti ibunya Velena Gremory (sebelumnya marganya Bael setelah menikah dengan Lucius Gremory marganya diganti) dan dia masih sekolah Di SMA Kuoh serta dia baru Angkatan ke 2. Fic ini menceritakan Kehidupan anak kedua keluarga Gremory yang sangat seru serta aneh? yaahhh... kita simak saja okey..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Imoutoku tinggal bersamaku!?**

Author POV

Hahhahhachimmm...

Kita bisa melihat seorang remaja berambut merah kecoklat-coklatan tengah bersin saat perjalanan pulang keapartemennya, ya dia karakter utama dalam fic ini dia Naruto Gremory anak kedua dari Lacius Gremory dan Velena Gremory.

Lah kalian bertanya kenapa dia tidak tinggal di Mansion besar Gremory? itu karena dia ingin hidup mandiri tidak ingin terlalu tergantung pada kekayaan orang tuanya dan tidak mau bermanja-manja menghabiskan uang orang tuanya, dia ingin melihat dunia serta ingin menjadi orang sukses dimulai dari nol seperti ayahnya.

Author Pov End

Naruto Pov

Hachim... Hachiim...

Aku tidak meyangka bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat dingin di Kuoh dan bodohnya aku, kalau aku tidak bawa sweter (kasihannya #authorditendangkelaut).

Oh.. aku belum memperkenalkan diri, Aku Naruto Gremory umur 17 tahun angkatan ke 3 di SMA Kuoh, penampilan rambut merah kecoklat-coklatan, mata biru sebiru samudra, diwajahku terdapat tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing, tubuh atletis, yah walau penampilanku seperti ini aku tidak memiliki banyak teman karena rambutku membuat mereka takut karena aku terlihat seperti anak nakal atau yakuza yah apa boleh buat aku suka rambutku seperti ini.

Aku memiliki kakak dan adik perempuan, kakak bernama Sirzech Gremory dan adik bernama Rias Gremory perkenalannya sapai disini saja yah. Hah... aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai diapartemenku yang hangat dengan coklat panas pasti tambah hangat...

Naruto Pov End

Normal Pov

Naruto pun sampai didepan apartemennya sambil menggigil kedingin.

Diapun masuk dengan cepat ke apartemennya karena tidak mau lebih lama kedinginan.

Dddrrrtttt...

"Moshi-Moshi"

'Onii-Chan!'

"Rias-Chan ada apa menelepon Oni-chan dihari yang dingin ini?"

'Begini Onii-chan besok aku akan tinggal bersama Onii-chan loh'

"AAPA!? Yang benar saja Rias-chan apa Tou-san dan Okaa-san setuju kau tinggal bersama Oni-chan?" Teriak Naruto kaget, bahwa besok Rias imoutonya akan tinggal bersamanya diapartemen sederhana ini.

'Mereka setuju walau dengan sedikit jurus yang pernah Onii-chan ajarkan padaku hehehehe... tapi mereka juga meminta persetujuanmu Onii-chan'

"T-tapi... Ri-" ucap Naruto dipotong.

'Jika Onii-chan tidak setuju maka stok ramen Onii-chan akan aku bakar semuanya!'

"J-jangan Rias-chan baiklah kau bisa tinggal bersama Onii-chan" ucap Naruto lesu.

'Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Onii-chan selamat malam muucch..."

"Yah selamat malam Rias-chan"

Tuttutut...

"Tiidaaakkk! kehidupan tenangku akan diganggu huwaaa..." Ucap Naruto frustasi diapartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana jelek kah atau hambar mohon dimaklumi yah xD dan mohon sarannya serta Reviewnya yah mau kasih flame juga gapapa kok xD sekian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neko-Chan Log Out Desu Nyaw :3**


	2. Kehidupan Onii-Chan Berubah

**Normal Pov**

Pagi yang sangat dingin dikota kuoh, karena bulan ini memasuki musim semi sehingga banyak orang yang tidak menjalankan aktifitasnya dan itu juga berlaku untuk tokoh utama kita yang masih meringkuk diranjang kamarnya tidak mengetahui bahwa dia tidak sendiri dikamar itu.

"Hoaamm... Apa sudah pagi?" tanya Naruto, entah pada siapa.

"Egghhh... Eh kenapa badan ku tidak bisa digerakkan!?"kata Naruto panik karena badannya tidak bisa bergerak.

Sruk.. Srukk...

Narutokaget melihat ada sebuah pergerakan didalam selimutnya, dengan ragu-ragu Naruto pun membuka selimutnya dan yang terlihat adalah ...

"Kyaaaa..." teriak Naruto.

(Suara yang sangat indah di pagi dingin ini desu#authordibantai)

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **My Lovely Onii-Chan**

 **Disclame®: Naruto & Highschool DxD**

(Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan Milik saya xD)

 **Genre:** Romance, Humor, Ecchi, Harem, dll.

 **Rating:** T (akan berubah sewaktu waktu)

 **Pair:** Naruto x ...

 **Warning :** Author Pemula, Incest, OOC, abal, gaje, typo dll.

 **Don't Like Don't Read Okey :3**

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Kehidupan Onii-chan benar-Benar Berubah

.

.

.

.

"Ri-Rias-Chan!?" kata Naruto panik, melihat Rias tidur hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Rias yang masih tidur tidak terusik dengan suara Onii-Channya malah ia semakin erat memeluk Onii-Channya.

"O-Onii-Chan Ki-kissu" igauan Rias dalam tidurnya ingin dicium oleh Onii-Channya.

"U-Uhhh... Rias-Chan ayo bangun hei" kata Naruto sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rias dengan tangannya. "li-lima menit lagi Onii-chan" guman Rias.

'Uhh.. semakin kesini Rias-Chan semakin imut dan cantik Onii-Chan mu ini tidak bisa membendung hasrat untuk memakanmu E-ehh... apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto, dia itu Imoutomu jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kau akan dibunuh oleh Sirzech-nii' batin Naruto, sambil terus melihat Rias intens.

Kemudian Rias pun bangun dari tidur sambil mengucek matanya. Naruto yang melihat itu gemas karena keimutan Rias.

"Umm... O-Ohayou Onii-Chan" kata Rias sambil mengucek matanya yang masih sayu.

"O-Ohayou mo Ri-" kata naruto tidak selesai karena...

Cuppp...

Rias mencium Naruto dibibir secara tiba-tiba sehingga yang dicium kaget, ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto langsung menjauhkan mukanya dari Rias.

"Ri-Rias-Chan tadi itu apa?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Morning kiss Onii-Chan" kata Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tap-" kata Naruto tidak selasai, karena Rias menghentikan dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel dibibir Naruto.

"Shuuttt... Onii-Chan tidak boleh banyak protes atau Ramen Onii-Chan akan aku hanguskan semuanya" kata Rias mengacam dengan rambut yang bergoyang goyang seperti ekor kyuubi yang sedang marah.

'Rias-Chan kalau sedang marah seperti Kyuubi no Kitsune menakutkan' batin Naruto.

Naruto menganguk setuju, Rias yang melihat Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya tanda setuju menarik telunjuknya dari bibir Naruto.

"Bagus kalau begitu ayo kita mandi bersama Onii-Chan" kata Rias sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk kekamar mandi.

"O-Onii-Chan tidak mau Rias-Chan, kita sudah dewasa" tolak Naruto, tidak mau mandi bersama.

"Apa ONII-CHAN! " Kata Rias lirik Naruto tajam sambil Menekan kata 'Onii-Chan' dengan mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mencekam.

"B-baiklah ayo kita mandi bersama Rias-Chan" Kata Naruto pasrah, kalau Naruto masih saja menolak maka Naruto akan disiksa oleh Imoutonya.

'Oh Kami-sama kenapa Kehidupanku berubah begini. Kau terlalu memberikan cobaan berat ini kepada hambamu yang ingin hidup sederhana dan tenang ini' batin Naruto protes kepada Kami-sama.

Kemudian Naruto dan Rias masuk kamar mandi.

(Author:Ini adegan kamar mandinya dilihatkan atau jangan desu?)

(Readers :lihat-lihat)

(Author:jangan ah ratenya masih T)

(Readers:Ahh.. Author pedit)

(Author:baiklah-baiklah karena author yang imut, unyu-unyu ini gak mau ngecewain readers jadi adegan dikamar mandinya dilihatkan desu)

(Readers:Yeaahh...)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikamar Mandi

Bisa dilihat Rias sedang mengosok punggung Naruto dengan penuh perasaan. Naruto yang merasakannya sedikit tegang. Rias kemudian menggosok bagian depan badan Naruto sambil menempelkan Oppainya yang besar dan berisi itu dipunggung Naruto.

"U-Umm... Rias-Chan O-oppaimu menyentuh punggung Onii-Chan" kata Naruto gugup sambil melirik Rias. Rias yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan tetap menggosok badan Naruto. Kemudian Rias akan menggosok primasi Naruto tapi dihentikan oleh Naruto dengan memegang tangan Rias.

"Rias-Chan" kata Naruto sambil menoleh melihat Rias.

"Onii-Chan" Kemudian Rias memeluk Naruto dari belakang secara tiba-tiba dengan erat. "hiks.. hiks... aku merindukanmu Onii-Chan, kenapa Onii-Chan harus pergi dari Mansion sih!? hiks hiks..." lanjut Rias menagis sambil mengutarakan kesedihannya.

"Rias-Chan bukan bermaksud Onii-Chan tidak mau bersama diMansion tapi Onii-Chan ingin hidup mandiri tidak mau tergantung pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san" jawab Naruto sambil membalikan badan menghadap Rias kemudian belas memeluknya erat.

"Ta-tapi dimansion Rias tidak ada teman, Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama selalu sibuk.. d-dan lagi Sirzech-nii tidak pernah ada untuk Rias hiks.. hiks.. huuuwaa..." kata Rias kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Cup-cup... sudah sekarang kan ada Onii-Chan jadi Rias tidak boleh bersedih lagi nee.." kata Naruto menghapus air mata Rias dengan tangannya, kemudian mencium kening Rias dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Umm.." Angguk Rias dengan kesedihan yang hilang digantikan rasa hangat yang menyapa hatinya.

Setelah kesedihan itu kemudian mereka berendam air hangat dibak mandi dengan Rias ada dipangkuan Naruto.

"Rias-Chan Bukannya kamu hari ini, datangnya ke apartemen Onii-chan tapi kenapa saat bangun Rias-Chan sudah ada dikamar Onii-Chan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran kenapa Imoutonya ini sudah ada dikamarnya tiba-tiba.

"Begini karena Rias tidak kuat untuk bertemu Onii-chan jadi kemarin malam Rias langsung berangkat keapartement Onii-Chan. Dan untungnya Apartemen Onii-chan belum dikunci jadi Rias masuk aja" Jawab Rias sambi membuat tangan Naruto memeluknya.

"Begitu ya E-Ehh..." Kaget Naruto atas jawaban Rias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain

Ruangan yang indah bergaya eropa memiliki desain yang sangat tinggi tidak ada bandingannya. Dan diruangan itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda bersurai Dark Blue sedang duduk dikursi sambil membaca majalah.

Tok.. Tokk..

"Masuk" Kata seorang gadis yang masih membaca majalahnya.

Kreek..

"Ojou-sama ada paket untuk anda" Kata seorang pelayan.

"Tolong letakkan saja dimeja" kata gadis yang dipanggil Ojou-sama kepada pelayan itu.

"Ha'i Ojou-sama" Kemudian pelayan itu menyimpan paket dimeja ruangan itu. "Saya Permisi dulu Ojou-sama" kemudian pelayan itu keluar.

Gadis itu menyimpan majalahnya dan beranjak ingin melihat paket yang ada dimeja itu.

"Ini paket dari siapa ya?" kata gadis itu penasaran kemudian ia membuka paket tersebut dan yang didalamnya adalah foto-foto dari Naruto Gremory.

"I-i-i-iinii tidak mungkin Naru-nii" kata gadis itu kaget sambil melihat-lihat foto Naruto dan ia menemukan sebuah surat dipaket itu.

Gadis itu pun membaca suratnya.

 **Untuk Akeno ku tersayang**

 **Akeno-chan pasti kamu penasaran siapa yang mengirim paket dan apa isi paket inikan? Hihihi Kaa-san yang kirim serta kenapa isi paket itu orang yang kamu kenal sejak dulu atau cinta pertama kamu sejak kecil.**

 **Itu karena besok kamu akan tinggal dijepang, Kaa-san lihat kamu kurang senang di Inggris jadi kaa-san akan memindahkanmu ke Negara jepang. Sebab itu kaa-san mengirim foto Naruto dan alamat apartemennya agar kamu tidak keliru hihihi. Hanya ini saja yang bisa Kaa-san lakukan tapi semoga kamu senang.**

 **Salam Cinta Kaa-san**

"Kaa-san... aku tidak tau harus berkata apa tapi Arigatou walau Kaa-san tidak disini tapi aku senang memiliki Orang tua seperti Kaa-san. Baiklah hari ini aku harus siap-siap untuk berangkat ke jepang besok" kata Akeno pergi kekamarnya menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya untuk tinggal dijepang.

 **Normal Pov End**

.

.

.

#Skip time

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Huh.. hari ini sepertinya tidak terlalu dingin seperti hari kemarin. Kalian tau kemarin Rias-Chan sedikit emosional. Oleh karena itu hari ini kami berdua jalan-jalan dikota kuoh untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya.

"Nee.. Onii-Chan hari ini kita akan pegi kemana?" tanya Rias sambil memeluk erat tangan kanan ku. 'Uhh,, Rias-chan kau tau Oppai mu menyentuh tanganku' batin ku.

"B- bagaimana kalau kita ke kedairamen saja Onii-chan tau kedairamen yang enak didaerah kuoh ini" jawab ku pada Rias.

"U-umm.. baiklah jika Onii-Chan ingin kesana" kata Rias setuju.

Kami pun berjalan menuju kedairamen yang ada dikota kuoh ini tapi diperjalan kami bertemu dengan seorang gadis seumuran Rias tapi rambutnya berwarna dark blue dan diekor kuda. Tidak mungki dia..

"Kauuu..." kata Aku kaget melihatnya disini.

"Naru-Nii..." kata Gadis itu.

 **Naruto Pov End**

 **Author Pov**

"A-Akeno-Chan kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Akeno kaget.

"Itu disuruh Kaa-san untuk pindah ke Jepang dan tinggal bersama Naru-Nii" Jawab Akeno sambil tersenyum.

"A-APA!?" Teriak Rias dan Naruto Bersamaan.

 **Author Pov End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC Desu Nyaw~**

 **Bagaimana selanjutnya? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto setelah bertemu dengan Akeno serta apa Rias setuju Akeno tinggal Bersama Narutonya. Tunggu Chap berikutnya Desu...**

 **Sampai Jumpa :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neko-Ch-**

" **Tunggu! Author-san"**

" **E-eehh... ada apa desu?"**

" **E-Ehem apa chap berikutnya aku keluar?"**

" **Itu tergantung desu"**

" **T-t-tapi aku ingin ikut peran dalam fic ini"**

" **Nanti aku pikir-pikir dulu"**

" **B-Baiklah tapi sebelum log out sebaiknya balas dulu review"**

" **oh iya lupa desu nyaw hihihihi"**

 **Jawab Review**

 **Shinn Kazumiya**

Ini udah lanjut desu nyaw :3

 **Death Sniper**

Arigatou desu nyaw :3 dan Ini udah dipanjangin.

Yami10Tenshi

Ini udah lanjut... Incest it's Okey desu nyaw :3 dan udah dipanjangin.

 **DragonOppai666**

Arigatou udah bilang ficku keren hihihi :3 serta udh Lanjut

 **JustHN**

Arigatou udah favorite fic ini desu nyaw :3

 **Arief417**

Ini udah lanjut desy nyaw :3

 **Stellar uzuki yugao**

ini udah lanjut nyaw~

 **.9**

kalau itu terjadi mungkin fic ini tidak akan jalan desu dan jangan karungin aku desu nyaw~ aku masih ingin hidup desu desu

 **Fujimia**

Arigatou desu :3

 **.980**

Ini udah lanjut desu dan Arigatou nyaw :3

 **Akira no Rinnengan**

Ini udah dipanjangin desu dan oke untuk awal aku belum buat rencana ingin buat fic Yaoi jadi jangan khawatir desu.

 **Toni Nak Nexad881**

Ini udah Next desu nyaw :3

 **Shin-senpai**

Oke ini udah lanjut senpai desu nyaw~ :3

 **A zoldyck**

Ini udah lanjut desu :3

Ya nanti saya perbaiki lagi desu :3

 **dianrusdianto39**

ya ini incest dan harem desu mungkin akan sedikit gitu gituan hihihihi :3

 **Hyuuhi Ga Ara**

Maaf kalau pendek tapi sekarang udah dipanjangin desu

 **arafim123**

emang pendek tapi sekarang udah dipanjangin desu

 **ashalim31**

maaf kalau gaje hiks hiks... aku ini kurang berbakat desuuuu... hiks hiks.. dan ini udah lanjut desu (nangis)

 **Mikaeru346**

Terima kasih atas pengertiannya desu :3 kalau senpai punya saran bisa PM saya.

 **Kitsune857**

Oke Neko-chan akan memberikan penderitaan paling manis untuk Naruto desu :3

 **Deva Gremory**

Arigatou dukungannya desu hiks hiks aku terharu nyaw~

 **S.A.C Causetoday**

Arigatou masukannya yah untuk Naruto No Baka Belum ada ide untuk melanjutkannya desu jadi saya minta maaf.

 **Ambarthefill**

Maaf kalau pendek dan kurang tapi ini udah panjang semoga puas desu

 **hutamara senju**

Oke ini udah lanjut desu.

 **firdaus mibato**

ini udah lanjut desu :3

 **Moya Untung Luganda**

Terima kasih atas masukannya saya akan belajar lagi tapi jika senpai punya saran bisa PM saya desu :3

 **danielkaenumadegani**

ini ficnya incest ama harem yah ini udah Up desu :3

 **Nathan**

Arigatou desu nyaw :3

 **Remixer52**

arigataou dan ini udah lanjut desu

 **The Black Water**

Arigatou atas masukannya dan chap ini udah panjang dan untuk pertanyaan apa aku gadis loli ya bisa dibilang begitu desu hihihi itu terserah kamu aja nyaw~

 **Dan maaf yang tidak memiliki acount saya tidak bisa balas review kalian desu nyaw :3 sekali saya minta maaf desu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye desu Nyaw :3**

 **Neko-Chan Log Out**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah pertemuan Naruto dan Akeno dijalan, mereka meneruskan perjalanan ke kedairamen dengan satu orang bertambah yaitu Akeno. _'Uhh.. kenapa juga dia harus ada sih.. mengganggu acara kencanku dengan Onii-Chan' batin Rias_ kesal, sambil melihat Akeno intens.

"Ara.. ada apa Rias? kenapa kau melihat aku seperti itu ada yang salah?" tanya Akeno dengan cara bicaranya yang khas. Rias yang ditanya begitu oleh Akeno jadi salah tingkah.

"E-enggak ada apa-apa kok" jawab Rias malu, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akeno. _'Haah semoga mereka berdua cepat akrab kalau tidak aku yang repot' batin Naruto_ miris, sambil melihat interaksi Rias dam Akeno.

Mereka pun sampai dikedairamen yang Naruto usulkan dan nama kedairamen itu adalah kedairamen Ichiraku. Kedairamen terenak seantero kota Kuoh itu menurut Naruto. Kemudian Merekapun masuk dan memesan Ramen. (mesan ramenlah emang apa!?#authordiculik).

 **~Neko~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Lovely Onii-Chan**

 **Disclame®: Naruto & Highschool DxD**

(Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan Milik saya xD)

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Ecchi, Harem, dll.**

 **Rating: T+ (karena akan ada sedikit Lime dan Lemon maybe xD)**

 **Pair: Naruto x Harem**

 **Warning : Author Pemula, Incest, OOC, EYD,abal, gaje, typo dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Okey :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** Naruto adalah anak kedua dikeluarga Gremory, anak pertama yaitu bernama Sirzech Gremory yang sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai Presedir diperusahaan Lucifer Perusahaan milik ayahnya, anak ketiga bernama Rias Gremory dia gadis yang cantik seperti ibunya Velena Gremory (sebelumnya marganya Bael setelah menikah dengan Lucius Gremory marganya diganti) dan dia masih sekolah Di SMA Kuoh serta dia baru Angkatan ke 2.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Naruto dan malasah barunya disekolah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback Pertemuan**

"AAPAA!?" teriak Naruto dan Rias bersamaan

"A-Aku tidak terima kau tinggal bersama kami diapartement Onii-chan" bantah Rias tidak setuju Akeno tinggal bersama dengan Onii-channya.

"Rias-chan kau jangan begitu, dulu Kaa-san Akeno pernah membantu Onii-chan" kata Naruto sambil memegang pundak sebelah kiri Imoutonya.

"T-tapi aku tidak setuju Onii-chan!" kata Rias merajuk tidak mengijinkan Akeno bergabung diapartement Naruto. Kemudian Naruto yang melihat Rias masih keras kepala tidak mau Akeno bergabung tinggal diapartemennya.

"Ara Ara... tidak apa-apa kok Naru-nii jika adikmu itu tidak mengijinkanku untuk tinggal diapartementmu" kata Akeno dengan wajah yang sangat sedih. Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Akeno. Melihat Akeno sedih Naruto menjadi sangat tidak enak.

"Rias-chan ijinkanlah Akeno tinggal bersama kita diapartement. Onii-chan janji akan memenuhi apapun permintaan Rias-chan, apapun itu" setelah berkata itu Naruto menatap Rias dengan serius. Rias yang ditatap serius oleh Onii-channya menjadi tidak enak terhadap Naruto.

"Baiklah tapi janji Onii-chan memenuhi apapun permintaan Rias"

"Ya Onii-chan janji"

Rias menyondorkan jari kelinkingnya kemudian Naruto pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Baiklah, Akeno-san kau boleh tinggal bersama kami di apartemen Onii-Chan tapi..." Rias tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Ara.. tapi apa?"

"Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Onii-chan"

"Ara ara ufufufufu..."

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MLO**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kesana-kemari akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali ke apartemen Naruto.

"Ara.. Apartement Naruto-nii ternyata tidak besar ya"

"E-ehehehe maafkan aku Akeno-chan jika apartementnya tidak besar"

"Ara.. tidak usah gugup begitu Naru-nii, Akeno tidak masalah kok"

"Huh..." Rias mengembungkan pipinya kesal melihat Akeno akan tinggal diapartemen ini.

"kalau begitu Akeno-chan segera istirahat ya... Rias-chan tolong antar Akeno kekamarmu" kata Naruto.

"Mouu~ baiklah ayo Akeno ikuti aku" kata Rias masih kesal sambil mengantar Akeno kekamarnya.

Mereka berdua pun sampai dikamar yang ada satu-satunya diapartemen itu.

"Akeno..." kata Rias sambil memegang kenop pintu kamar

"Ara.. Ada apa Rias?"tanya Akeno penasaran apa yang ingin Rias ucapkan.

"A-apa kau mencintai Onii-Chan?" kata Rias memegang erat kenop pintu

"Ara ara... ufufufufu"

"Tolong jawab pertanyaan ku?!"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau Rias Gremory"

Setelah mendengar itu Rias pun membuka pintu kamar dan langsung berbaring diranjang yang ada dikamar itu. Akeno pun masuk dan menyimpan pakaian dilemari.

Sementara itu diruang tengah Apartemen

"Haah~ melelahkan sekali semoga besok aku bisa tidur nyeyak disekolah" Naruto sambil berbaring disofa, menyamankan dirinya untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MLO**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang sangat indah dan sinar pagi itu masuk kesebuah apartemen yang dihuni oleh 3 orang yaitu satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan yang ketiganya tidur disofa. Lah kalian bertanya kenapa disofa bertambah dua yang seharusnya Naruto saja yang ada disofa itu.

Pertama Rias tidak bisa tidur tanpa Onii-channya karena jika tidak ada onii-channya ia tidak bisa merasakan hangat.(kebiasaan baru Rias setelah tinggal bersama Naruto).

Kedua Rias tidur selalu tidak memakai pakaian pernah sewaktu waktu Naruto menyuruh Rias untuk tidur memakai pakaian yang terjadi Rias langsung melepasnya dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Oleh sebab itu Naruto sedikit risih jika tidur bersama kalau sewaktu-waktu ia hilang kendali dan memerkosa imoutonya yang akan terjadi mungkin ia akan dibunuh oleh Otou-san dan Aniki.

Kemuadian Akeno juga tidak mau kalah karena pada saat pertemuan ia tidak bisa bermesraan bersama Naruto karena itu juga.

Akeno ingin segera mempunyai anak dari Naruto pernah sewaktu waktu ia bermimpi mempunyai anak dari Naruto dan anaknya adalah kembar laki – laki dan perempuan mewarisi wajahnya dan wajah Naruto.

Narutopun merasa ada cahaya yang ingin masuk kedalam matanya dengan perlahan Naruto membuka mata dan mengerjapkan beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang datang ke matanya. Kemudian pada saat dia akan bangun badannya seperti di tindih oleh suatu yang berat dan ditambah tangan serta kakinya seperti dikunci oleh sesuatu itu.

' _hah... kenapa badanku tidak bisa digerakkan?'_ batin Naruto,sambil berusaha melepas kuncian (maksudnya pelukan) ditangannya dan yang terjadi ia menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut serta kenyal dan ada yang menonjol.

' _T-tidak mungkin... i-i-i-ini!'_ batin Naruto menjerit kemudian ia langsung melapas kucian dan menyinkirkan selimut yang menutupi badannya.

Srrttt... Wushh...

Dan terlihatlah yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak bisa bergerak adalah dua orang gadis yang sedang memeluknya erak di sisi kanan dan kirinya tadi. Walau pun Naruto sering melihat Rias telanjang tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya dan ditambah lagi dengan Akeno yang badannya setara dengan Rias.

' _S-sial kenapa badan Rias dan Akeno bisa berkembang dengan cepat sehingga bisa menyamai wanita dewasa'_ batin Naruto sambil mencoba menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya karena melihat surga dunia didepan matanya.

"Dari pada terus melihat mereka lebih baik aku segera bersiap berangkat sekolah" kata Naruto bergegas kekamar mandi sambil menyumbat hidungnya dengan tisu.

Setelah kepergian Naruto kekamar mandi menjalankan ritual paginya, Rias dan Akeno pun merasakan benda yang dipeluk mereka tidak ada. Mereka pun bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ughh.." guman Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

"Onii-chan?" tanya Rias mencari jawaban sambil menyesuaikan penglihatannya.

"Naru-nii?" tanya Akeno merasa bahwa Naruto tidak ada bersamanya disofa.

"O-Onii-chan! Onii-chan kau dimana?! Hiks... Hiks..." Rias pun panik sambil menangis karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari orang yang dia panggil Onii-chan.

"Naru-nii tidak sukanya kau terhadapku sehingga meninggalkanku dengan adikmu yang cengen ini?" Akeno sambil menunjuk Rias yang sedang menangis.

"H – hei! Siapa yang kau bi – hiks... bilang – hiks... cengeng!? Hiks..." Rias yang masih menangis tidak terima disebut cengen walau kenyataanya begitu.

"Tentu saja kau!" teriak Akeno sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Rias.

"Hei pagi-pagi jangan ribut seharusnya kalian bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah" Naruto sambil keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian sekolah SMA Kouh yang telah rapi.

"ONII-CHAN/NARU-NII!" teriak Rias dan Akeno melihat Naruto serta mereka pun menerjang Naruto.

"H – hei tu – tunggu du – " Naruto mencoba mencegah Rias dan Akeno untuk menerjangnya tapi apa daya Naruto tidak bisa mencegah terjangan Rias dan Akeno.

Brruukk...

"Onii-chan hiks.. aku kira onii-chan akan meninggalkanku" Rias sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Benar aku kira Naru-nii akan meninggalkanku" Akeno juga tidak mau kalah untuk memeluk Naruto.

"Ri – Rias A – Akeno to – tolong jangan peluk aku dengan erat serta Oppai kalian menekan kepalaku" Naruto pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan tapi tangannya menyengoi oppai Rias dan Akeno.

"Ehmm~..." desah Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

"Onii-chan/Naru-nii no hentai~" kata Rias dan Akeno bersamaan dengan muka yang menrona merah.

"TIDAK!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Biarkan Tokoh utama kita untuk menikmati surga dunianya dulu desu~

.

.

 **MLO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time Skip**

Setelah kejadian diapartemen tadi mereka pun berangkat menuju SMA Kuoh dengan Rias dan Akeno yang memeluk tangan Naruto erat. Rias memeluk tangan sebelah kanan dan Akeno memeluk sebelah kiri tangan Naruto.

"R–Rias A–Akeno bisakah kalian tidak memeluk tanganku?" tanya Naruto kepada Rias dan Akeno, karena saat ini mereka menjadi sorotan dari pejalan kaki lainnya yang melihat ketidak wajaran ini.

"Tidak mau kalau onii-chan kabur dan meninggalkan Rias bagaimana?" kata Rias sambil mempererat pelukannya kepada Naruto.

"Ya – ya tapikan kita menjadi sorotan dari pejalan kaki lainnya" kata Naruto kepada Rias dan Akeno.

"Sudahlah turuti saja kemauan kami Naru-nii" kata Akeno sambil menambah pelukan erat di tangan Naruto.

"Hah~ baiklah" kata Naruto pasrah.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu dan mereka bertiga telah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah SMA kuoh.

"Um~ jadi ini tempat Onii-chan sekolah?" tanya Rias kepada Naruto.

"Ya begitulah, ayo Onii-chan antar kalian keruangan kepala sekolah" kata Naruto sambil membawa Rias dan Akeno ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Mereka pun sampai didepan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Jadi kalian berdua siswi baru itu.. baiklah kalian masuk kelas yang sama dengan Naruto-san jadi Naruto-san tolong antar mereka berdua" kata Kepala sekolah kepada Naruto untuk mengantarkan mereka berdua kekelas yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Ha'i Ke-E-e-eeehh!" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Kenapa kami sekelas bukannya Rias dan Akeno seharusnya kelas XI kepala sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm.. karena nilai mereka tinggi pada saat tes masuk mereka langsung masuk kelas XII jadi tolong antar mereka berdua kekelas" jawab Kepala sekolah.

"Ha'i" kata Naruto menyangupi permintaan kepala sekolah.

"Horee... aku sekelas dengan Onii-chan/Naruto-nii" kata Rias dan Akeno bersamaan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya. 'Kehidupan sekolahku akan berubah hiks.. hiks..' batin Naruto miris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Apa nanti kehidupan Naruto disekolah akan mengerikan atau menyenangkan yah itu akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya jadi saya harap kalian bisa menunggu lanjutan fic ini.**

 **Semoga chap ini memuaskan dan mohon Reviewnya desu Nyaw~ :3**

 **Neko-chan Logout...**

 **V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
